noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 278
|image = Rai_blood_1.png |Release Date = 01 April 2013 |Chapter = 278 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 277 |Next Chapter = Chapter 279}}The 5th Elder, Urokai and Zarga are all surprised by Raizel's sudden appearance. He seems familiar to the Lady Werewolf but she can't quite remember why until the Siriana clan leader greets him by name. Urokai is shocked into disbelief, having apparently thought Raizel to be dead. But all doubt to his identity fades when Raizel greets them by name without anger and explains that he only recently woke up. Zarga asks him if he knows what happened between them and Lukedonia and calmly explains to him that he does. When Zarga further enquires him if he knows the truth about the evnts of "that day"; Rai says he knows that they were responsible for the events which put him into his long slumber. Urokai becomes livid at the apparent lack of interest Raizel shows in why they betrayed him, explaining that to him it was all about how he accepted a human when he wouldn't accept him, but Raizel calmly explains that it was "their will" and bears them no grudge for what they did to him. Urokai questions if that is true then why did he show himself and Raizel answers that they have harmed humans and those he must protect so they now must be removed. This gets under Urokai's skin but before he can go on another tirade Zarga calmly politely asks Raizel to once more forgive them for doing the unforgivable; and tells the 5th Elder that this isn't her fight and to stay back. At this Urokai and Zarga's soul weapons come out. Raizel's clothes revert to his Lukedonia outfit. Seeing this, Frankenstein becomes extremely concerned that facing both of them will be too much for his master's body, but Raizel tells him to stand back. This is something he must do. He also charges Seira and Rajak with keeping humans from further harm. He then puts up a huge blood field. Zarga is concerned by this but Urokai asks if he's overextending himself, wondering aloud how much power Raizel had used last time. Also figuring out that his prolonged sleep must mean that he's weakened. Raizel responds by saying that "he always was... talkative." This taunt kicks off the fight in earnest. With both Urokai and Zarga raining attacks on Raizel and him blocking each with one hand. Raizel launches and attack of his own which they both dodge. After realizing that fighting in the blood field was getting them nowhere Zarga suggests breaking the field to gain the advantage. They both launch powerful attacks at the field and succeed in breaking it. Urokai taunts Raizel as the blood field is destroyed and his body is in mess, but as the dust settles they see Raizel unfolding blood red wings and looking at them with glowing red eye; emanating an incredible amount of power as a single teardrop of blood runs down his face.